


Accio! Book of Dares

by guccidamn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, M/M, crossover fic, dash & lily's book of dares au, i guess, i just have to post it, it was my in drafts for so long, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guccidamn/pseuds/guccidamn
Summary: Now what would you do if you found a notebook (intentionally placed!) on one of the shelves of the place you believe has already owned a part of your soul (figuratively, please)?The choice was obvious.Since you picked it up, Oh what-exactly-was-going-on-your-mind Sehun, you do whatever it is it tells you to do.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> it's a crossover.  
> all concepts of harry Potter belong to j.k. rowling.  
> all concepts related to dash & lily's book of dares belong to david levithan and rachel cohn.
> 
> simply put, this is just me fulfilling this crossover dream featuring my favorite otp.

Sehun doesn’t know how to react.

This was not what he was expecting when he signed his name on the list of students who will be staying around in Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. Now that he thought about it, he should have gone with his mom when she decided to go to Greece for her post-divorce requisites.

He’s not going to lie, Christmas in Hogwarts is the bestest experience in the whole wide world. The decorations never failed to make him drown in the season he never celebrates wholeheartedly anymore. But 6 years of it has him getting bored. Sehun needs some thrill, a change, something that would make his holidays (and life) less dull than it already is.

He was in his favorite bookstore in Hogsmeade when he found it. Sehun has been spending his holidays in The-Place-That-Must-Not-Be-Named. It has become his sanctuary, his natural habitat, and his go-to man cave when Hogwarts fails to amuse him for the day. Books has never failed Sehun. They get him high through the smell of their pages and satiated as he devours each and every syllable. There’s this book that he has been eyeing on since last week and was about to pick it up when he noticed something appalling.

Sehun doesn’t know how to react. Sure, he was intrigued, slightly shocked even, but most of all, thrilled for a bright red moleskine notebook sits amidst all the dark and faded ones of that shelf.

Curious, he picked it up and saw written on a spell-o-tape, a _**DO YOU DARE?**_ on its cover. Realizing that his curiosity was not satisfied enough, Sehun had to open it but not before performing some revealing spells just in case some dark magic was about to possess his being and leave him cursed.

All clear. Success.  
He then opened it and found,

_**I’ve left some clues for you.  
If you want them, turn the page.  
If you don’t, put the book back on the shelf, please.** _

_Interesting, very interesting._

Now what would you do if you found a notebook _(intentionally placed!)_ on one of the shelves of the place you believe has already owned a part of your soul _(figuratively, please)?_

The choice was obvious.  
Since you picked it up, Oh what-exactly-was-going-on-your-mind Sehun, you do whatever it is it tells you to do.


	2. The Place That Must Not Be Named

Dumbfounded, and yet strangely amused by what he is seeing, Sehun continued to turn the page of the newly found moleskine notebook which he now deemed as his grand discovery of the day.

**_Here we are._ **

**_1\. Let’s start with 21 Ways to Raise a Dragon by Cestio Khardford_ **

**_94/03/05_ **   
**_94/08/08_ **

**_Do not turn the page,_ **   
**_Until you fill in the blanks_ **   
**_(just don’t write in the notebook, please)_ **

**_______________ _____________ **

Hmmm. He really had no interest in raising a dragon, or any animal for that matter, that is until he learned how to take full responsibility of himself. But at least, Sehun knows where to find the instructed book as he had passed by its shelves several times. Although he would have appreciated it if the first challenge wasn’t that easy to begin with (The author was revealed). Sehun, being Sehun, wanted to get some credit for his efforts already.

It was not after he found the book in the Fantastic Beasts and Magical Creatures section that Sehun realized his dilemma. He had no idea what those numbers meant. Are they references? He checked the dates of the book and found nothing akin to it... 

Fortunately, after a full minute of brainstorming, he remembered a concept that he had read from years ago. He realized that his anonymous instructor and moleskine owner has used the age-old bookish mantra - page/line/word. Clever. Sehun wanted to be friends with moleskine owner already if only he was the type to easily socialize. He turned to page 94, line 3 and word 5, and then to line 8 and word 8.

_**Are you** _

Was he what?  
There is only one way to find out. He turned the page.

_**Before we proceed, I must know, what do you think is odd about it?** _   
_**(No cheating!)** _

Odd? Is this the moleksine owner’s another way of testing him? Besides its disappointing bland cover that does not contain any dragons at all _(oh the audacity!)_ , Sehun hated, no scratch that, loathed the fact that they used An instead of A. On the cover it says,

_**21 Ways to Raise a Dragon** _   
_**An one of a kind, Cestio Kharford’s guide to raise your own dragon.** _

It should be A one of a kind, since the word following it was read with a hard consonant. 

_**If your answer is the misuse of the article An,** _   
_**Then you may turn the page.** _

_**If not, then please put the notebook back to where you found it.** _

That was easy. He turned the page.

_**If you also pointed the lack of art,** _   
_**Then you are more than welcome to continue this.** _

_**I mean a dragon book with no dragons on the cover?’** _   
_**It’s too unjust! Unfair. :(** _

_…._   
_Cute._

_**2\. Levitation Chronicles** _

_**65/7/4** _   
_**45/13/7** _

This time there was no author. _Ah yes,_ Sehun thought.

Luckily, he had the pleasure of being able to read this before. It’s one of his favorites, if he is being honest. It contained the awesome full history of how wizards and witches have discovered the concept of making objects fly. It really started with a simple swish and flick.

_**Going to** _

_Are you going to……._

_**How old are you?** _   
_**Not to be that person, but this actually matters to me right now.** _

_**I am 17.** _   
_**So if you are 14 and below, sadly you have to please put this book down.** _   
_**But if you are 15 and above (but not older than 19!), carry on :)** _

Well, Sehun is only 17 years old as well.

 _Same age as the mysterious moleskine owner_ , he realized. _So think it’s more than safe for me to carry on. Smiley face._

_**3\. A Daughter’s Nightmare by V.P.** _   
_**17/20/5** _   
_**19/10/9** _

Ah, now this is a book he is not familiar with. Sehun is not even sure where to look. However, from just looking at the title, you can guess that this can either be one of those children’s books that teach you a lesson, or a fictional book full of teenage angst. It could also just be a simply horrifying book.

Lost, frustrated and almost close to being impatient, Sehun then decided to ask for help from the one in charge of the cash register.

“Hi, where do I find A Daughter’s Nightmare?”

No answer.

“Excuse me, sir, can you please help me find A Daughter’s Nightmare?”

Still no answer.

“Hello, can you hear me?” “Are you deaf?” “Have I done something wrong?” “Did I accidentally put a prank spell on you that makes food immune to you?”

“No! First, I am not deaf. Second, did you really put a food immunity prank spell on people because dude, that was cruel and inhumane!”, said the man on the counter who seems to be just slightly older than him. He has stopped doing whatever he is that he is doing and is now glaring at Sehun, clearly disturbed by what he just said.

Still, Sehun is grateful to finally have the man’s full attention. “That was just a joke.”

The man on the counter is still glaring at him, trying to figure out whether or not what Sehun said was indeed a joke.

“Look, can you just please help me find this book?”

“No.”

“But why n-”

“I am not allowed to disclose any kind of information on A Daughter’s Nightmare!”

The man from the counter, who, by looking at the nametag Sehun learned, was named Eli, sighed. “Or any information related to that. Now, if you are done, would you please leave me alone? I still have things to do.”

And he went back to ignoring Sehun. 

_Blimey._ Sehun knew it was a hopeless case, and that he cannot just accio’ed his way out of this problem as well (store’s number 1 rule).

He was starting to give credit to whoever the anonymous moleskine owner is though. He really made sure that whoever picks up this notebook is going to work for it.

Still, he can’t give up now. Not now when he has already became friends with the moleskine (so he likes to think) and has already earned a quarter of its respect. Following his guts, he decided to check the children’s section first. I mean, logically speaking, the title says it’s about a daughter so might as well...

 _Voila!_ In his gut instincts, Sehun trust.

_Are you going to be playing for_

**_Before you proceed,_ **   
**_I have one more important question._ **

**_Are you a male or a female?_ **

**_Please don’t misunderstand. I respect all genders and think that they’re all great and deserve equal treatments!_ **   
**_It’s just that, my preference is a male and that,_ **

  
**_I’m also a male._ **

**_So if you are not into that, kindly put the book back where you found it._ **   
**_But if you are, you are more than welcome to proceed :)_ **

_Oh._

_Oh._

_OH._

Sehun would be damned. He needed a moment in order to process this new information.

So the person is a he. And not only that, he’s also into guys.  
 _Just like me._

What kind of plot twist is this?

If he did not feel his heart beating awhile ago, he sure does can feel it now.

  
For the last book, Sehun got more intrigued than he already was. More thrilled even (which is still an understatement) for he knew this book way before he entered Hogwarts. One of his muggle friends lent it to him. This is that book that opened his heart to the beauty of poems. The question is, does this place have it?

Hurriedly, he ran to the Muggle Literature Section. Yes, they have such section in this place (though it’s just a single shelf), which made him more attached to it because it contained both of his worlds. He carefully inspected each of the spines, making sure he won’t miss it. 

It wasn’t until Sehun looked up when he realized he has been looking at the wrong parts of the shelf. Oh the frustration! He grabbed a ladder, climbed up and retrieved the target book. He didn’t bother going down, he opened it almost immediately to look for the right pages.

_Are you going to be playing for the pure thrill of unreluctant desire?_

Oh Sehun almost fell off the ladder.

_What the fuck?_

Who exactly is this person who has summoned him through a red moleskine notebook?

Who is this person who has called him in his sanctuary?

Who is this mystery guy who arguably is giving Sehun the most exciting holiday of his life? 

He decided that he cannot, he would not, be able to sleep in peace without resolving this by himself.

_**Congratulations for figuring this out and completing all the challenges!** _

_**Well done!** _

_**If you want to continue, please write your name and address in the counter so I can write to you. Leave the notebook too, and thanks!** _

_**J** _

  
_Boy, I am baffled._

  
Sehun’s mind is going circles by what just happened for the last hour. But he is also very much thrilled. Anticipating it, rather, because this could really be the plot twist that he has been asking for for the holidays. Well, well, well. 

He went to the counter and asked Eli, the cash register guy _(thank goodness he is not glaring at me anymore)_ , if he could let him borrow some parchment, quill and ink. Though the notebook said to leave his name and address, Sehun would do no such thing.

After all, two could play this game and whoever this J is, might also use some plot twist for the holidays. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, since this is my very first fic, i apologize for some writer errors. also, i could be very annoying and try to edit the fic whenever i feel unsatisfied by it. i hope u understand. also, feedbacks are much appreciated (u can also suggest!). i have this in my drafts for so long, i cannot move on. so i decided to just post it in order for me to be motivated/pressured. thank you.


	3. The so-called Book of Dares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read with caution  
> unfortunately, regular updates aren't possible because of the nature of my work
> 
> i still hope i can finish this whole thing and share it with you :)
> 
> also, no beta so im sorry for the errors

"Jongin! Jongin! Jongin, wake up!”

“Wha...?" Jongin groaned. 

The guy standing beside his bed looked at him and sighed. He can’t believe he is having this conversation again considering the amount of times it has taken place. “Are you seriously just going to lay in your bed and sleep off another day of the holidays?” 

“Noooo”, Jongin groggily replied, eyes still closed in the hopes that it will shut off Junmyeon and his morning naggings. “But I am exhausted, okay?”. He really just wanted to go back to his peaceful slumber. And for the record, he won’t be sleeping through the whole of the holidays. Not when it is the most beautiful time of the year.

“From what? You didn’t even do anything yesterday. And I think you have been sleeping for 10 hours already. You already missed breakfast.”

“‘Myeon, I was planning to sleep for 12 hours.”

“Oh really?”, Junmyeon smirked. 

“Anyway, a letter came for you.” An envelope was placed on Jongin’s bed. “The poor owl has been knocking on your window, but considering you’re a heavy sleeper…”

Jongin didn’t even hear any of that. The envelope alone caught his attention. Jongin sat up so quickly even Junmyeon was shocked. 

Could it be? No. Perhaps, this is just a letter from his mother. He knows how she gets during the holidays, always keeping him in check with the hopes of guilt tripping him as he never goes home for the holidays anymore. There is no way Baekhyun and Jongdae’s ridiculous plan worked. It's impossible. No. Damn. Way.

Convincing himself, Jongin slowly opened the envelope that was addressed to him. 

**_Jongin,_ **

**_Someone left something for you._ **

**_But are you sure of this? Dude looks so snobby._ **

**_Eli_ **

Well damn. It actually did.

You see Jongin’s “lovely” friends did a thing. In order to stop him from sleeping the holidays off (they really don’t believe him when he said that he won’t), a matchmaking project was made for Jongin. Taking his red moleskine notebook, Baekhyun and Jongdae, together with the help of Jongin, (Yes, as much as he regretted it, he still contributed to this stupid project. It’s his fault as much as theirs), created a series of challenges that according to them, only the man for Jongin can complete and answer. Using some of Jongin’s favorite books and the page/line/word mantra his mother has taught him, they have created the so-called Book of Dares.

However, Jongin ONLY agreed because never did it occur to him that someone could ever find, or even accomplish this ridiculous book. He ONLY agreed to make Baekhyun and Jongdae’s naggings stop. And now that someone actually came through, he doubts that the duo will ever shut up.

As if on cue, the duo came bursting into the dorm room startling both Junmyeon and Jongin.

“JOOONGIIIIIINN! SOMEONE GOT THE BOOK!” Baekhyun yelled. He often yells. His friends have been accustomed to him (and Jongdae’s) energetic loudness.

“AND ACTUALLY FINISHED ALL THE CHALLENGES!” Jongdae added.

“THE MAN FOR YOU HAS BEEN FOUND!” 

“I’m sorry what book are you talking about? And the man for whom?”, Junmyeon curiously asked, interrupting the whooping and yelling which probably has been heard throughout the whole Gryffindor Tower. 

“The book, Myeon!”, said Baekhyun, eyes wide, as he collapsed on his own bed.

“The Book of Dares! The one we did for Get-Jongin-A-Boyfriend-For-Christmas Project!”, said Jongdae whose eyes were also wide.

Jongin rolled his eyes, trying to keep his face from going red, as Jongdae bounced up and down beside Baekhyun.

“So, shall we go see Eli now?” Baekhyun transferred into Jongin’s bed.

"Jongin here just woke up, you know." Junmyeon pointed out.

The duo has stopped bouncing, thank goodness, looked at each other, then proceeded to try and pull poor Jongin from his bed once they have realized that the youngest indeed has just woken up, and is in no state of getting ready to go out to Hogsmeade yet.

"Oh sweetie," Baekhyun laughed. "The man for you is here. There’s no time for dilly dallying. We have to go now to Eli!" 

"B-but Baek, Eli doesn’t seem to approve of him, and he has seen the guy!" Jongin attempted to reason out, whilst trying to stay glued to his soft comfy bed with fluffy blankets that smell like fresh laundry despite being outnumbered by the duo.

"So?", said Jongdae. "You yourself didn’t even meet him yet. That’s why you should postpone your judgment, and start dressing up. Let’s go!"

Jongin sighed and groaned internally. Well, he did say he wanted some change this Christmas, perhaps some chance of bringing romance into his life? But he did not expect it to really come.

Yes. There was a difference.

  
  


"Eli! What is this?!?!" 

Baekhyun was distraught. Apparently, Jongin's mystery guy, instead of leaving his address (so him and Jongin could be, quote, pen pals, unquote), has left them a flyer to an art fair and a copy of Les Miserables. 

"I thought he was supposed to write his address so he and Jongin can start writing to each other?" Jongdae said, confused while rereading the piece of parchment. “Didn’t we specify that part at the end, Baek?”

"Blimey Eli, you should have made sure of it since you're already here." 

“Dude, I don’t even know what’s inside that notebook.”

“That’s because you weren’t listening when we were explaining the whole plan to you.” Jongdae pointed out.

Eli sighed defeatedly, “I'm sorry, I’m sorry, okay? When he borrowed a quill and asked for some ink, I really thought the guy already knew what to do.” 

“And don’t you dare make this as blackmail material to my mother, Baekhyun.” He added towards his cousin.

“See? He can't even follow simple instructions, Baek. You sure this is the guy for me?” Jongin said.

“Ugh! This isn’t how I pictured it when we were devising the plan.” Baekhyun whined dejectedly. He turned to Jongdae who had been staring at the Les Miserables copy for the past few minutes. 

“No wait!” Jongdae suddenly exclaimed. “What if mystery guy was also leaving you clues to decode?”

Baekhyun loudly gasped. “Jongdae you are fucking brilliant”, he said, mood rising from zero to a hundred real quick.

Picking up the flyer, Baekhyun did one quick scan of the items Jongin's mystery guy left. He then took the said items from Jongdae, and handed all these to their friend whose eyes have gone wide and is currently having a turmoil because of the sudden change of narrative. Man, he thought he was going to be successful in dodging the duo’s plan. “Okay listen Jongin, it’s all up to you now. See the date and venue? Go for it.”

Jongin took a look at the flyer and started to panic. "Dude, the fair's today! And you really want me to go for it? I don’t even know this guy’s face!” 

Baekhyun crossed his arms. “Then all our efforts will go to nothing. All the guy’s efforts will go down to nothing as well. Can you live with that, you wasted some poor guy’s time and efforts just because you’re scared to take a leap of faith?”

Jongin scoffed and rolled his eyes. _Um what? Excuse me?_ “Don’t go all deep with me, Baekhyun.”

“Whatever, Jongin. You know, an opportunity like this won’t come again.” 

Now that, Jongin doesn’t have a rebuttal to. _Dang it_. Baekhyun smirked, knowing he had won.

“C’mon ‘Dae, I need to restock my stash of chocolate frogs and peppermint toad. See you later, Jongin!”

“Good luck!” Jongdae waved at him, and winked.

And with that the duo left him dumbfounded. Jongin is stressed. Okay so if he’s being honest, Baekhyun has unfortunately really made a point, mystery guy has already made an effort, and he is really not sure if he can find another opportunity like this again, no matter how ludicrous it is. It’s just that, he is not sure if he is ready to face this alone. It’s not even his idea for crying out loud!

Jongin has been sitting on the bench in front of the art fair mystery guy has instructed him to go. He had no idea what to do. Turns out, this art fair was a collaboration of different artists. How exactly is he going to find something that would lead him to his notebook? Is mystery guy overestimating me and my abilities, or was he just trying to make it harder for me? How do I know if this isn't just a mean prank? If Eli is right about him, then he is not only snobby, but is also a sadist. Damn, what did I get myself into?

 **Fusion,** said the big letters on the flyer he has been holding. And on the back of the parchment are words written by the mystery guy in small writing.

_**I am living. I remember you.** _

Upon discovering this, a smile was formed on Jongin’s face. Being able to recognize the reference, his confidence regarding this whole situation somehow lifted up. If mystery dude at least knows Marie Howe, surely he can trust him with this, right? 

After spending more minutes contemplating whether or not he should just abort mission and get back to the castle, Jongin gathered up the courage to take a peek of the said art fair instead.

_Okay, wow._

The exhibition is full of modern Muggle Artifacts. _Oh. So that kind of fusion._ Ever since the bloom of technology, wizards and witches all over the world have decided to make use of this “astounding” muggle invention which is why cellphones are now allowed to be used even in Hogwarts (but it has to be registered first, and of course illegal doings can still be easily detected, thank you, Misuse of Muggle Artefacts division). 

What’s even more interesting about this fair is that it exhibits the whole evolution of Muggle Technology. Jongin saw a full display of muggle phones starting from the earliest phone invented up to the latest smartphone - which obviously has been gaining the crowd’s attention. There’s also the huge LED Television screens and the humongous boxes from the old times. There are advanced electronic appliances, cameras, iPads, you name it. 

Jongin’s eyes lit up when he saw the corner full of CD’s and VCRs. Apparently, not everything here is of the latest technology trends. He immediately hurried there to take a look. 

The wizard who’s conducting this exhibit must have been a film lover as it turned out to be a huge collection of movies. Jongin saw familiar titles and was happily reminded of the time when his Christmas Holidays only involved going to the movie rental shop and picking which movies he and his older sisters should binge-watch for the holidays. Right then, Jongin remembers the note from Mr. Snobby guy (he has officially decided to start calling him that) and the Les Miserables copy he has left him. ****

**_I am living. I remember you._ **

_Ah yes. The corner video store reference!_ Jongin lets out a chuckle as he realizes how witty the clue from Mr. Snobby guy was. _I guess Mr. Snobby guy may not be so snobby all the time._

He quickly started to scan the shelves looking for Les Miserables. It does have a movie adaptation, right? 

He found it almost immediately when he went to search the L section, although it took him longer than expected as it was misfiled. Jongin opened the case, and found a post-it note from Snobby guy. 

_**Hey, you made it.** _

_**Sorry had to make it misfiled so there would be some kind of “challenge” for this too.** _

_**Want another clue? Go find Legally Blonde, also misfiled.** _

_**It’s where Sorrow meets Pity.** _

What, like it’s hard?, was Jongin’s first thought.

“Hello, how may I help you?”, a voice spoke behind him.

Jongin turned around and saw a middle aged guy stylishly dressed up in a suit - like one of those rich muggle CEOs, smiling at him kindly.

“Oh, hello, sorry I was just looking for a specific title.”

“Really? Well, since I am familiar with this whole collection, I may be able to tell you if I got it here or not.” 

“Do you perhaps know where “Sorrow meets Pity”?

The guy instantly lit up and looked at Jongin with some new kind of interest. “It’s on Foreign Documentaries”, he said.

“Thanks.”

Sure enough, right beside “The Sorrow and the Pity”, is the copy of “Legally Blonde”, with Elle Woods on the cover.

_**You are on a roll.** _

_**To be honest, I didn’t think you would make it this far.** _

_**Now I gotta know, what are your thoughts on films about mass murder? About Feminism? Out of all the Les Miserables works out there, is it the book, the movie adaptation, or perhaps even the musical, that you enjoyed the most? If you want your Red Moleskine notebook back, I suggest you leave instructions in the film of your choice with Dash (clue: this is his exhibit). Please no Christmas movies.** _

Jongin looked around, inspecting his surroundings for the possible exhibit owner when his eyes fell on the rich muggle CEO looking guy who approached him a while ago. He started walking in his direction. 

“Hi again, are you Dash?”

“Pleasure to meet you”, Dash returned with a smile.

“Does your cd collection have a copy of How The Grinch Stole Christmas?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if i revised some parts, i promise im trying to do better, also bc i realized i left out some parts and it made sehun's challenges to be somewhat easy, and sehun wouldn't do such thing lol

**Author's Note:**

> feedbacks/comments are very much appreciated :)


End file.
